Question: The product of two consecutive negative integers is 2550. What is the sum of the two integers?
Explanation: We start out with the equation $n(n + 1) = 2550$. Expanding, we find $n^2 + n - 2550 = 0$. This factors to $(n - 50)(n + 51) = 0$, so $n = 50\text{ or }-51.$ Since $n$ must be negative, we have $n = -51$, hence our two integers are $n = -51$ and $n + 1= -50$, which add up to $\boxed{-101}$.